ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Destruction
Destruction is an elemental essencehttps://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/799724783453642752 in Ninjago and is composed of the four main elements. It is the opposite of Creation, and is purple in color. It is the power Garmadon inherited from his father, originating from the Oni demons of the Realm of Oni and Dragons. Users' Abilities *'Destruction Inducement' - The user can destroy objects, possibly even objects of great size, (like in the episode "Spellbound," when Garmadon uses Spinjitzu to destroy the objects possessed by Clouse's Dark Magic). **'Hakai-Ergokinesis' - This ability gives the user the power to manipulate destructive energy (like in "An Underworldly Takeover," when Garmadon uses this ability in the form of Spinjitzu against Samukai, throwing him backward with strong force, and in "True Potential," when he uses energy blasts to attack Lloyd). ***'Destructive Energy Ball Projection' - The user can shoot balls of purple destructive energy (demonstrated in the episode "True Potential"). ***'Destructive Shield Generation '- As demonstrated by Lord Garmadon, in "True Potential," it allows the user to use their destructive powers as a shield against enemy attacks. Whereas Garmadon used this move to block Lloyd's Energy Blasts. In "Green Destiny," this power was used to resist against a massive amount of molten Metal generated by Firstbourne. **'Disintegration' - The user can disintegrate objects (like Garmadon did in the form of Spinjitzu against the objects possessed by Clouse's Dark Magic in the episode "Spellbound"). **'Destructive Blast' - As demonstrated by Lord Garmadon in "Green Destiny" this power can be used to generate a massive explosion of pure destructive energy. This power was even strong enough to blast the Firstbourne, Lloyd and Wu off of Borg Tower. **'Destructive Summoning/Controlling - ' As demonstrated Lord Garmadon in "The Gilded Path" he was able to to channel his Destructive Powers in form of a weak destructive blast to summon and control is dark Creation, "Colossus". **'Dark Strength Enhancement' - As demonstrated by the Colossus, it allows the user to enhance their strength with the element of Destruction. Garmadon also used this move to enhance his own strength. **'Telekinetic Choking '- It allows the user to tear and choke objects and people apart on certain distances, just like Garmadon tearing apart Mr. E. *'Dark Element Manipulation' - The user can manipulate a corrupted and darker version of the main elements (though only Lightning, and Fire have been seen). It's possible that a user can also manipulate several secondary elements like Shadow. **'Umbra-Electrokinesis' - The user can create and manipulate a corrupted version of Lightning (only seen once while Garmadon was using it to disturb the Ninjas' sleep in "The Green Ninja"). With this ability, the user can presumably shock an adversary, though this is never shown. **'Umbra-Pyrokinesis' - The user can manipulate and create a darker and corrupted version of Fire. As shown in the episode "True Potential," when Garmadon used Fire to burn his helmet and armor as means of intimidation. **'Umbrakinesis' - As demonstrated by Garmadon in "King of Shadows," it allows him to manipulate the element of Shadow and strike Kai with shadows. As demonstrated by Mistaké, it also allows the user to create a sphere of impenetrable darkness around their opponent and themselves. **'Shapeshifting' - As mentioned by Iron Baron, the Oni can shape shift into anyone. However, it won't protect them when they're in a Dragon's presence because Dragons could sense and smell Oni. **'Dark-Weapon Materialization' - As demonstrated by Mistake in "Saving Faith," this power allows the user to make weapons (and in Mistaké's case staffs) out of pure destructive power. In "Green Destiny," Garmadon used this power to create four glowing purple swords. There are other abilities originating from Destruction that are available to the Oni or those who use the Oni Masks. However, it is also possible that the Elemental Master of Destruction can employ these abilities, seeing as Garmadon in his evil form has four arms and his power is enhanced with Oni magic. *'Telekinesis' - Allows the user to control, move, and manipulate objects by using telekinesis. Garmadon used this move in "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago," when he telekinetically pulled huge chunks of rocks with his Creation and Destruction powers, to create the Colossus. *'Invulnerability (Magma Armor)' - Turns the user's entire body into invulnerable stone and lava. *'Multiple Arms/Enhanced Swordsmanship/Power Reflection' - Turns the user into a master swordsman with two additional arms and gives the user the ability to absorb and deflect other people's powers. It also allows the user to react to attacks and send attacks at opponents at lightning-fast speeds. Notable Users *Oni **Mistaké **First Spinjitzu Master ***Garmadon (inactive) *The Overlord (possessing Garmadon's body; formerly) *Skylor (copied from Garmadon) Objects *Oni Masks **Oni Mask of Vengeance **Oni Mask of Deception (destroyed) **Oni Mask of Hatred (destroyed) With the Oni Masks *Mr. E (formerly) *Ultra Violet (formerly, mask destroyed) *Killow (formerly, mask destroyed) *Harumi (formerly) Appearances Trivia *Destruction may be related to other dark elements, such as Shadow and Darkness. *In the episode "Saving Faith," Destruction proved to be too powerful for Skylor to wield. Though, this may only be due to the fact that she was trying too hard to use it to control the Colossus. Also, she was struggling against Garmadon to control it and Garamadon is the master of it. *Destruction is possibly the most powerful elemental essence—maybe rivaling even Golden Power—due to the fact that Skylor who was one of the most powerful elemental masters could not stand the power it took to use Destruction. *It is nearly identical to Darkness. *It seems to feed off of negativity from people because when Lloyd was fighting Garmadon, it made him stronger. **Additionally, positivity seems to weaken it because when Lloyd used the Art of the Silent Fist against Garmadon, it became weaker until it stopped working. **It seems when an elemental master uses Destruction the person seems to lose any sense of giving up and loses their rationality. Gallery GarmadonArt.png|Garmadon showing his power in early promotional art. SamukaiDestructionSpinjitzu.gif|Garmadon using his Spinjitzu against Samukai. 40Destruction.png|Garmadon using his Spinjitzu against Clouse. 12Spinjitzu.png|Garmadon using his Spinjitzu alongside Wu 18Garmadonlightning.png|Garmadon using Destruction to disturb the Ninjas' sleep. DestructionSpinjitzuDestroying.png|Destruction Spinjitzu. MoSEp77OniDestruction.png|The Oni of the First Realm, with the power to destroy MoS82Beams.png MoS82Tear.png MoS82EvilTemple.png MoS83 Garmadon Powers.png MoS83 Battle.png MoS83 Battle2.png MoS83 Garmadon3.png MoS83 SOG & Garmadon.png|Garmadon unlocking his True Potential and gaining access to his recessive element of Creation. MoSEp83DarkPotential.png MoS84Destruction.png Garmy-s9.png|Preparing to attack with Destructive Energy Potential.jpeg|Garmadon with four Destruction swords 2018-07-19 16 29 39-Greenshot.png 2018-07-19 16 28 18-Greenshot.png 2018-07-19 16 19 55-Greenshot.png MoS92Skylor's Dark Powers.jpeg|Skylor using Destruction References pl:Zniszczenie Category:2011 Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2012 Category:Ninjago Category:Lightning Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Destruction Category:Ninjago: Realm of Shadows Category:Dark Elements Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:Elemental Essences Category:2013 Category:Sudo-Element Category:Elements Category:Sons of Garmadon